Textile surfaces having the aforementioned properties are already known. In these textile surfaces of prior art, the hydrophobic area of a textile surface is separated from its hydrophilic area by means of a differently configured membrane located in between the two fabrics and in a fixed connection with the fabrics. Since several production processes are involved, the manufacture of such kinds of textile surface is very timely and cost-intensive. In addition, the textile surface is very rigid as a result of the membrane which is usually bonded to both fabrics, and as a result there are often also difficulties with regard to processing the textile surface and the range of applications for the textile surface is restricted. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that having the membrane as an intermediate layer in an article of clothing restricts the transport of moisture from the inside to the outside, while the garment is made bulky as a result of the thickness of the material.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore to create a textile surface which can be manufactured in a very straightforward and economical fashion by means of special processes and/or devices and due to the application substances involved in these processes and/or devices, the textile surface offering a high degree of comfort to the wearer and in which, above all, it is assured that moisture will be immediately absorbed on the hydrophilically treated side, distributed over a wide area and rapidly taken away, while the hydrophobically treated side is water-repellent. The processes by means of which this is achieved, as well as the devices for utilising this process are intended to make this possible without difficulty and be of a straightforward design, while the application substances also should only be composed of a few conventional constituents with the result that textile surfaces with very different structures can be manufactured inexpensively.